


Hanakotoba 1

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids
Summary: New headcanon: Splinter studied hanakotoba, or the Japanese language of flowers - why wouldn’t a ninja master want to be able to send messages by any means available? - and has a history of snarky background commentary via boutonniere or vase.Leo is wearing daffodils (suisen) to show his respect.Splinter is wearing his life story: forget-me-nots (wasurenagusa) for true love, orange lilies (sayuri) for hatred and revenge, aster (shion) for remembrance (he certainly remembers both), and red tulips (chu一rippu) for trust and charity (with his boys) and fame.





	

[](http://imgur.com/DXnNbLt)


End file.
